A Whole New World
by MagicalUnicorn001
Summary: After everything that had happened this year, Quinn needed a break. What she didn't expect was to fall in love along the way...Gossip Girl/ Glee crossover, Chuck/ Quinn pairing.


On one chilly afternoon in the Upper East Side of Manhattan, the telephone's ring filled the pent house of Maria and George Fabray; these were of course Quinn Fabray's aunt and uncle. George, being the busy and successful man that he is, was intently eyeing the large computer screen while listening to his client through the slim Bluetooth hooked on his ear.

"Excuse me for just a moment, Mr. Bass." George said politely to his most important client, Charles Bass, the new head of Bass Industries. He quickly silenced the Bluetooth and went over the penthouse intercom, as it was quite a large living space. "Maria, dear, can you please answer that? I'm working on a proposal with Charles Bass."

Maria, meanwhile, was whisking away at her newest creation. Eleanor Waldorf, the world renound fashion designer, had signed her on as a business partner. The company was now known as 'Waldorf-Fabray Designs'. She was more than satisfied with the red satin number that was coming along so well in her studio. After her husband's voice came through the intercom, Maria pressed the answer button on the business-style phone rather than picking up the actual device. By doing so, she could have the caller on speaker and continue to work on her dress. "Hello, Fabray residence" she spoke to the caller in a caring yet busy voice.

Quinn Fabray, miles away in the small town of Lima, Ohio was on the last leg of her winter break. The year hadn't exactly been all she'd hoped for and was hoping for a fresh start. Being 18, she could do whatever she wanted and that meant getting as far away from Lima as possible. Quinn called the two people the loved her more than anyone in the entire world, including her own mother and estranged father, Maria and George Fabray.

"Aunt Maria!" She exclaimed in reply to her aunt's familiar voice.

Maria immediately dropped everything and ripped the telephone from its holder "Quinn! Darling! Oh how are you?" she squealed into the receiver. Quinn was happier than ever, just talking to her aunt yet her tone got slightly more somber as she answered Maria's question "Um...that's...that's why I was calling. You know how I've been having a pretty...rough year? Well...um I was just...wondering if...if I could finish up my senior year out in Manhattan with you and Uncle George..." her voice trailed off, worried of the answer she would get.

Maria didn't even give it a second thought "Of course, Quinn! We would love to have you stay with us. There's an excellent private school here, we will cover every cent of tuition!" Her voice was obviously very excited.

Quinn and Maria worked out the details over the phone within a few hours and after confirming things with her mother, she packed almost everything she owned. The next morning, Quinn and her most important possessions took a first class flight to New York City, fully paid for by her newest guardians. All of her other things were on overnight freight to the Upper East Side.

After going through baggage claim, Quinn was met with a very excited woman in her mid-forties. Dressed in the most exclusive designer clothes and shoes, Maria dashed to Quinn, giving her a huge hug. "Quinn! You look so beautiful; you always do...oh my god! I love your new hair!" She exclaimed while helping Quinn take her bags to a sleek, black limo. "As do you! And thanks, it was a risk, but I love it!" she giggled with excitement and hopped into the limo with Maria.

"So, when we get home, you'll see that...it's a bit crazy. We're hosting the New Years Eve party for Manhattan's most influential socialites and businesspeople along with any family they choose to bring along. It's quite the fiasco..." she looked at Quinn seriously "Like I said on the phone last night; you have to be prepared for this. This lifestyle isn't as easy as it seems. I'm really sorry that it has to be this way, but I promise you, everything will be great..." Quinn placed her hand over her aunt's "Aunt Maria...I know, don't worry, I'm ready for this...this _change_. I am." She nodded reassuringly at her nervous looking aunt.

Maria and Quinn arrived at the penthouse a few hours later, their arms full of shopping bags from the most fabulous of designer stores. George met them with a warm smile as party planners, florists, decorators and gourmet chefs bustled behind him. "Ah, my most favorite niece!" he wrapped her into a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. "Pardon me my lovely ladies, but I was just in the middle of a business meeting with an important client of mine. I'll only be a few more minutes" he smiled kindly at his wife and Quinn and walked back to his office.

"You'll have to excuse your uncle; he's a very busy man." Maria half smiled and directed Quinn's attention to an elaborate staircase where a lady dressed in a marmy black dress stood "Quinn, this is our housekeeper, Teresa, she'll show you to your room and help you unpack." Without another word, Maria sauntered off to her design studio.

Teresa showed Quinn up to a large and very fancy room. "Miss Fabray, I hope you find your room to your liking" the older woman smiled "Do you have a preference as to how you would like you things organized?" Teresa asked an obviously overwhelmed Quinn, Quinn responded after a few moments "Oh...um...no, just however you'd like to...organize them is fine with me. Thank you Teresa." Without another word, Quinn went back downstairs, in a mad search for some cold water. Yeah...maybe this was all _really_ new to her, not that she didn't like it but nonetheless, very new. Before she could make it to the kitchen, now in her sight, the closed doors of her uncle's office opened to reveal George and handsome looking young man in a dapper suit. Not sure if it was her place to stop and greet the two men, Quinn kept on traveling forward. "Quinn" her uncle said, she turned back around and took a few steps toward him and the new face. "This is my best client, Charles Bass, head of Bass Industries. He attends the same school that you are starting at next week" Quinn was a little surprised that a guy her age headed up an important company but kept her face normal and nodded in response, throwing a smile in the young man's direction.

"Hello, Quinn very nice to meet you" Charles held out his hand for Quinn to shake. She was slightly in awe of the low, velvety yet scratchy voice that escaped his lips. His brown eyes burned into her hazel ones, him feeling mesmerized by the beauty of her entire self. Quinn's slim hand met his "Likewise" she smiled. The contact was brief between the two of them. George spoke up "Charles, I take it we'll be seeing you this evening?" Charles nodded and quickly glanced at Quinn "Yes, you will be. I'm looking forward to it, Mr. Fabray." The two said their final words of departure as Quinn walked into the kitchen, Charles' eyes on her back with every step she took.

George, with a tiny grin on his face, sat next to Quinn at the granite kitchen countertop. "So, Quinny, I had this wonderful idea. Recently, one of the most hated names in Manhattan, Archibald, has made a comeback and the family is attending the party this evening. Their son, Nathanial, would be pleased to accompany such a lovely young woman to tonight's festivities. Together, Fabray and Archibald could make for very good press." Quinn was shocked at her uncle's words; she thought things like that only happened in books or movies. An arranged date? For the purpose of the family's social standings? This was absolutely crazy! But, this was still a million times better than Lima, so she decided to go along with it. "That sounds great, Uncle George" she faked a smile. Maria entered the kitchen gracefully in her platform pumps "Quinn, your hair dresser just arrived, she's up in your room as well as your outfit consultant" it took everything she had for eyes not to widen from complete shock. Quinn took the journey to her room, pausing is the doorway to see a very trendy looking man browsing through the clothes that her aunt had purchased for her earlier that day. On the other side of the room was a woman with cascading black locks setting up an elaborate area to style Quinn's hair. As new and strange as this was for her, she couldn't help but feel a little special with all of this attention she was receiving.

After the lady finished putting her hair in soft curls, Quinn did her own makeup, wearing slightly more than usual for the occasion. She walked over to her bed to find a dress with a stylish but not tacky, feather skirt on the bottom half and a cream colored one-shoulder design on the top. A series of floral patterns traced their way up from the top of feathers to create the shoulder strap of the dress. (This is the dress: .com/imgres?q=short+red+carpet+dresses+2011&um=1&hl=en&client=firefox-a&rls=:en-US:official&biw=1366&bih=664&tbm=isch&tbnid=N_4O5uci0mUNXM:&imgrefurl=.com/product-gs/460617464/2011_one_shouler_boned_black_&docid=V5Qq84WV7VoUqM&imgurl=http:/i00..com/photo/v0/460617464/2011_one_shouler_boned_black_lace_&w=369&h=484&ei=ZN37Tp73AqjZiALJxYWmCA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=689&vpy=294&dur=3880&hovh=257&hovw=196&tx=117&ty=218&sig=105121793557164405815&page=1&tbnh=161&tbnw=123&start=0&ndsp=25&ved=1t:429,r:20,s:0 sorry it's such a long link!) Quinn found a pair of neutral toned heels on the bed next to her dress. She slipped on the tight fitting dress and then the very tall stilettos. As she looked into the floor length mirror, a vision of perfection stared back at her. Never modest about her beauty, Quinn was more than satisfied with the way she looked. Voices from below filtered under the door and into her room along with some hip but not too crazy music. Before she could even think any further, a knock became evident upon the double doors to her bedroom.

Nathanial Archibald stood at her door looking handsome as ever in a custom made Dior suit, even though he really detested affairs such as this. He was expecting an average girl, _maybe_ cute enough to kiss at midnight, but what he saw surpassed his expectations. Nathanial couldn't keep his breath from hitching in his throat as Quinn opened the bedroom door. Always calm and cool, it was quite rare for him to be this taken aback by a female. He steadied his breathing and swallowed hard before speaking to her "Um..." he momentarily got lost in her eyes but shook himself out of it and swallowed hard again "Hi, I'm Nate...you must be Quinn" inside, his brain was screaming that he was_ so_ getting lucky tonight. Quinn's voice, although not intentionally, snapped him out of his dirty fantasy haze. "Nice to meet you, Nate. I guess you're my date for the evening" she giggled a little "Now, you won't force me to eat es car go or caviar, right?" Nate smiled at her humor, thankful for the ice breaker "That stuff's nasty, we'll stick to the mini cheeseburgers and champagne" he laughed lightly then quickly became worried "That is..._if_ you drink because if you don't then that's totally cool...I won't force you to" he laughed nervously and awkwardly, Quinn just smiled at his words and thought that maybe he wasn't so bad after all "Champagne? I was thinking about having something stronger than _that__._" She smirked at him and linked her arm with his "Now, act like we're on the best "date" of our lives, okay Mr. Archibald" In his mind, she was the most perfect person ever. "That won't be too hard..." he mumbled to himself, instantly regretting it. "Hmmm?" Quinn said, thinking she heard him say something but then again there were many other voices floating up the stairs. "Oh...nothing..." he licked his lips nervously as he guided Quinn down the large staircase.

Below were girls of all ages from Constance adorned in couture from head to toe, trying to mix and mingle with the adults; of course not expecting to lay eyes on a threatening blonde beauty. At the bottom of the staircase, a couple of suspicious looking girls snapped a photo of the giggling and playful looking pair descending down the staircase. Before Quinn and Nate could complete their journey to the main level, the sound of text messages being received simultaneously could be heard along with a few gasps and envious eyes. Something about the atmosphere worried Quinn slightly. Beside her, a small beep indicated that Nate had indeed received a message as well. "Uh..." He gripped her hand quickly and guided her into an empty room, avoiding any confrontation from his classmates. "Quinn...before you go back out there or _live_ here for that matter...there's something you need to know...about how things work around here." She met his concerned eyes with confused ones "And...what is that?" she replied. Nate took a deep breath like he was about to deliver the most disappointing news ever, "People around here...well they like to know about everyone and everything. There's this...I don't know if it's a chick or a dude...that gets texts and emails from people with juicy gossip and stories about other people, it sounds really ridiculous but this blogger...whoever they are, have caused a lot of problems for almost everyone in the Upper East Side. It's called Gossip Girl and you and I..." he pulled out his iPhone and handed it to her "we're the latest breaking news" Quinn took the phone, what she saw was a picture of her and Nate coming down the stairs smiling at each other as if they were in love. She wondered how someone even took that without her noticing. The caption read "Spotted: Nate Archibald with a new face to the Upper East Side. Was single becoming too hard for our most _innocent_ of bachelors? Hold onto your panties new girl, you might not have them much longer while in the hands of Mr. Baskin Robbins and his new-flavor-every-month habit. Sorry ladies, looks like our favorite Archibald is temporarily unavailable. But as they say- all's fair in love and war and we _all_ know, hell hath no fury in Manhattan...xoxo, Gossip Girl"


End file.
